


No Lie

by sassandpanache



Series: Rhink Ficlets [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache
Summary: Celebrating Link’s 18th birthday.A prompted ficlet from Tumblr.





	No Lie

It had been a fun party, celebrating Link’s 18th birthday. The world felt wide open in front of Rhett and Link now that they had graduated high school and were heading to NC State in the fall. The business of getting Link to 18 was just the first stop to the rest of the future.

Rhett had insisted on throwing the party separate from all the other graduation parties. _You need your own special party, bo. You only turn 18 once_, Rhett had said. He surprised Link with a large group of their friends at the typical hangout spot on the banks of the Cape Fear River that afternoon. Some beers were obtained and imbibed and it was fairly relaxed—a far cry from the graduation parties of late. 

Link appreciated the slower pace of the party. He had been feeling a bit burned out so this was perfect. As always, Rhett knew exactly how to take care of him. 

At one point during the party, Rhett decided to make a speech filled with funny stories and ridiculous jokes all about Link. As he finished, he raised his can to Link.

“To Link. Happy birthday. I love you, man,” Rhett said as he looked at Link. Link blushed as everyone chimed in ‘to Link!’ and clinked cans together.

As friends departed for home or other parties, Rhett and Link were left by themselves. Their personal spot wasn’t too far from where they had the party so they headed down to sit by the river. They sat in silence, listening to the river flow by. Link sighed. Being there next to Rhett in their spot was exactly where he wanted to be. Where he always wanted to be.

Rhett looked at Link. He bumped his shoulder against Link and chuckled.

“So, did you like my toast?”

“Yeah, man,” Link said as he looked at his friend, his smile shining as brightly as the setting sun. “I mean, you exaggerate the heck out of some of those stories. Sometimes it makes the story better.”

“Sometimes?!”

Link laughed. “Fine. Most of the time. But you don’t have to lie like a dog for effect.”

Rhett blushed. “I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you.”

“I know. You love me like a brother,” Link teased.

“No, I just love you.”

Link smiled as he leaned toward Rhett. Rhett threw his arm around Link and squeezed tightly. Link turned his head in, nuzzling Rhett’s neck.

“I know. I love you too.”


End file.
